


Petey

by A_nice_lady_gave_me_a_churro



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, Canon Compliant, Cliche, Endgame compliant, Everyone Needs A Hug, Field Trip, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-21 18:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_nice_lady_gave_me_a_churro/pseuds/A_nice_lady_gave_me_a_churro
Summary: But what do you say? How could Peter burden other people with his problems when they already had enough. If Peter had just tried harder, or have followed Mr.Stark’s directions, none of this would have happened. Peter would be in college, his friends would be happy, and Mr.Stark would be alive. Peter Parker deserved to suffer. He deserved to cry alone on the floor of a bathroom. No matter how much he wanted to disagree, Peter knew the truth. Tony, Vision, Nat, and trillions of others died, because of him.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. The floor of an Abandoned Bathroom

“ _ Mr.Stark please. Mr.Stark I don’t wanna go.” _

“Peter are you with us?”

Peter looked away from the window, back up the board where Mr.Harrington stood. Peter gave a curt nod. He wasn’t with them. He was still on titan, the last time he truly talked with Mr.Stark before he died. Before they both died. 

Mr.Harrington looked unconvinced but continued on nonetheless, “ so as you know, our senior trip is coming up in about a month, but we have one more excursion until then. Stark Industries, who is graciously providing the funds to keep this school running during these hard times,is unveiling a new memorial to those lost in the fight against Thanos.”

Peter’s spine straightened, the hairs on his neck standing on end. Ned glanced at his friend, staring at the window with tears pooling in his eyes. Peter didn’t talk about what happened during either battle but he could fill in the gaps. 

“Well since we are their quote on quote adopted school, we have been invited to tour the tower and see the memorial on opening day. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

The class began to whisper excitedly as Mr.Harrington handed out the permission slips. It had been a long year, filled with seminars and special classes dedicated to what went on in the five years. Every single one seemed to talk about Ironman’s sacrifice. Every one made Peter want to curl up in his donated bed and never leave. Never have to face anyone ever again. Now he has to go to the single building that he had so many memories in? Have to relive all of that? No. Peter would get out of this some how. He had to. 

The slip landed in front of him and peter shoved it into his backpack, not wanting to read it. He spent the rest of the class trying to focus on something, anything otherthan the funeral, or the battle, or the feeling of your atoms being ripped into millions of pieces and not knowing where you were going.

Ned and MJ shared worried looks. Peter had that far off look in his eyes that showed up often. MJ was scared. She was scared of loosing Peter. She was scared she already had. 

The bell rang and signaled for class change. The class began to shove binders and laptops into their bags, hurriedly filing out of the narrow classroom door. Ned waited as Peter threw his backpack over his shoulder and wandered towards him. 

“So,” Ned attempted to make conversation as Peter stared at the floor, studying the frayed laces on his shoes, “do you think you’ll go? I mean the avengers compound would be pretty cool, right?”

“No Ned. It would not be cool.” Peter quickened his pace and shoved past the people in front of them, leaving Ned alone in the hallway. 

MJ appeared at his side and nudged him, “Is he ok?” She nodded her head at the direction Peter went.

Ned shook his head, “I don’t know.”

* * *

Peter could hear his heartbeat in his ears, drowning out everything else. His brain went on auto pilot, guiding him to the only place he could be alone. He pushed open the door to the bathroom and locked it right. He wasn’t supposed to be in here, it was a faculty bathroom, but it was broken anyways. Peter found it back in freshman year, when he was trying to avoid Flash. 

The tears that had pooled in his eyes began to free fall down his cheeks, his eyes becoming red and puffy. He slid down the side of the wall until he was on ground, curled up and shaking. This wasn’t new. This wasn’t the first time this happened. Hell this wasn’t the first time this week. Peter knew this wasn’t okay. Peter knew he shouldn’t have a break down- much less the scattered panic attacks. Peter knew that crying alone in an abounded bathroom after leaving your friend isn’t okay. 

But what do you say? How could Peter burden other people with his problems when they already had enough. If Peter had just tried harder, or have followed Mr.Stark’s directions, none of this would have happened. Peter would be in college, his friends would be happy, and Mr.Stark would be alive. Peter Parker deserved to suffer. He deserved to cry alone on the floor of a bathroom. No matter how much he wanted to disagree, Peter knew the truth. Tony, Vision, Nat, and trillions of others died, because of him. 

Peter scratched at his wrists, desperate to be okay. All his friends seemed okay. The world had gotten back on its feet. Pepper was okay, Morgan was okay, happy was okay. Why wasn’t he? He didn’t loose a husband or a best friend. He didn’t loose his only father figure.

Confusion and guilt slashed at his thoughts, mixing them up until they became a jumbled mess. A bell sounding the beginning of class rang outside the door but Peter didn’t move. He couldn’t stand anyone looking at him with pitiful looks. Looks the teachers gave him after Ben died. The looks Ned gave him when he thought Peter want looking. Peter caused all this pain so why should people feel bad for him? He doesn’t deserve their sympathy. 

Peter curled in on himself, tighter. He plugged his ears, trying to mute the world. If he could just escape for a little bit, for a class. If he could just drown everything else out. 

Peter laid on the floor of an abanded bathroom until everything quieted down. His heart. The hallway. His mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! It’s all jumbled up but at least it’s out there. If you liked it, please comment or do whatever you feel in necessary to show your feelings. I take souls. Anyhoo I don’t know my updating frequency but it should be weekly unless I post on my other stuff. Have a great day/night!


	2. Signature

“Hey Peter.” May looked at Peter, her eyes filled with worry. She stood over the second hand couch as he walked in to the apartment.

“Hey May.”

She bit her lip, wondering if she should bring it up. She knew Peter had been missing classes but she was scared. Her nephew was lost to her, reliving the worst moments of his life, over and over. He never talked about anything. She only knew because she could hear him call out when he slept. For his parents, for Ben, for Tony. Every time he did, her heart broke, longing to help but knowing she can’t. 

Peter had been through so much. He was coping and if needed to duck out from a few classes that was fine right? They don’t exactly cover this situation in a parenting book. She didn’t want him falling behind at school or loosing his scholarship. With everything going on, this was his only chance at a good future.

“Peter, honey? Can we talk?”

Peter’s eyes shot up, glancing quickly at his backpack, were the permission form lay crumpled. 

“I know about today.”

He took a deep breath, but said nothing. 

“Peter.”

He was hoping to hide it, “listen May. I really just can’t. I know I should and I should be honored an everything but I can’t go back. Not right now.”

May sat down next to Peter, fingering the lace on her jeans, “Peter you have to. I know it’s hard and youaren’t adjusted yet, but your grades need to stay up ok? I’ve been letting them slip all year but it’s getting down to the wire.”

Peter looked confused, “what does grades have to do with the field trip?”

“Field trip?”

Peter nodded, reaching towards his bag. He produced the crumpled paper and handed it to her, expecting her to know what it included. 

“Peter what is this?”

“It’s my permission slip for the field trip. The one you got an email about?”

Mays eyes scanned the sheet. Her heart sank as she realized what this was about. Why Peter skipped class today. Why he didn’t want to go.

“You should go. I’m not going to force you, but if you want to heal, you need to go back.”

There was a silence in the kitchen. Then, Peter spoke in a quiet voice,”i know. I know I need to go at some point but does it have to be be with my class? I can’t break down I front of them all.”

“But wouldn’t it be better? You would have Ned and MJ with you. You could use not wanting everyone to see as an internal excuse not to cry?”

“So hide my feelings?”

“No Peter you know I don’t mean that.”

He gave a shaky smile which May returned. 

“So?”

“I’m sorry but no. I can’t do that May. I just cant.”

May nodded and rubbed soft circles on Peter back. The pair sat in silence, the crumpled piece of paper between them.  


* * *

_ “We won Mr.Stark.” _

Peter woke up, sweat rolling down his forehead. His hands were shaking, the image of Tony still vivid in his mind. Every night. Every single night he remembered something. Titan. The compound. The Vulture. Ben. Everything replayed through his head like a movie he couldn’t turn off. He turned, looking for his clock. 

3:24

Peter stood from his bed and made his way to the door. Avoiding any creaky boards, he made his way to the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets until he found a clean cup. The teen filled his cup with water and gulped it down, soothing his dry mouth. Peter sat at the kitchen table, sipping his drink. Though his eyes drooped, he could clearly see something through the darkness. The permission slip. It now had a pink sticky note on it, “just in case”, written in May’s terrible print. 

Peter lifted the note to reveal her signature on the line. It may have been the lack of sleep, may have been the stress, maybe even just wanting to avoid anymore conversations about it, but Peter couldn’t truly explain why he filled out the form. He didn’t even truly realize he was doing it until he signed right next to May. 

Peter rubbed his eyes and put away the now empty cup before retiring to his room, retracing his steps. His bed lay in a mess from his nightmare. He crawled back under the sheets and pulled his blanket tight around his shoulders. The option of sleep was long gone but at least he could surround himself in warmth. And already regret his signature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! Make sure to vote today!


	3. Trophy Room

“Ok class everyone pile in! Let’s go!” Mr.Harrington waved his arms, signaling to load the expensive looking “Stark Industries” buses. The student body clambered in, shouts of “over here” and “sit with me” drowning out any attempts the teachers made at organization. 

A sharp object prodded Peter in the back. He barely turned, only to acknowledge the culprit. His face met Flash’s.

“Yo penis. Excited to see the statue to a man you never met?”

Peter turned back around and boarded the bus, anxious to sit down and ignore him. 

The bus was already crowded and Peter and Ned scrambled quickly for two empty seats. MJ sat nearby and pulled out her new sketch book, the old one long lost by now. 

The bus ride was short, only twenty minutes from his school. Flash continued to hurl insults from six feet away, telling the whole bus that Peter was a liar. Every time it happened, Ned just talked louder to Peter, trying to drown out the noise. Peter shut his eyes tight, attempting to block out the noise around him. Trying to gather courage for the upcoming event. 

Doubt and anxiety danced in his head, along with regret for signing the form. Why was he doing this?

“Hey Peter. We’re here!”

Peter looked up from his lap and looked out the window. The new stark tower stood tall against the Manhattan skyline, it’s glass walls hiding the nano solar panels embedded. Not many people knew about them, only the people who helped design them. Tony never patented the work and quietly gave the blueprints to architecture firms, trying to help after the snap.

The class shuffled off the bus, everyone anxious to step inside the multi million dollar building. As the last student reached the sidewalk, the doors closed and pulled away. Peter watched it, wishing he had never stepped off. Ned pulled him and MJ to the middle of the crowd gathered in front of Mr.Harrington.

“Ok students! We made it here safely! Let’s have a good-but safe- time! I really mean it! I’m on thin ice right now field trip wise. Anyways make sure to thank any employee who helps you!” The teacher turned around and gestured towards the entrance, soon getting passed by a throng of rushing teens. 

Determined not to be noticed, Peter held tightly to Ned and MJ and stayed far from either sides of the crowd.

The tour guides quickly took control of the group and got their attention. They each introduced themselves before splitting into three groups, each starting in a different spot of the tower. Ned, MJ, and Peter were all out in different groups, along with other friends. Groans and complaints erupted from the crowd. The guides just smiled and clapped their hands, signaling for each respective group to follow them. 

Peter moved and joined the tour guide named Laura’s group. He tried to blend in again but it was harder with less people. To make matters worse, a voice singled him out of the crowd.

“Hey Laura! Penis Parker here knows the stark family! How about you let him give the tour?”

Laura looked sympatheticly at Peter but continued speaking.

“Ok students so if you’ll just walk this way with me. We are going to be starting at the avengers ‘trophy room.’ Obviously our heroes don’t collect trophies nor would we put weapons of mass destruction in front of teens, instead these are past suits and replicas of the weapons used by the team. There’s a lot to see in that room but we will only spend twenty minutes there so be wise! It will be this upcoming room on the right.” Laura motioned to the large archway as they neared it. A sprawling room lay in front of them, lined wall to wall with glass cases and plaques. Every public detail on display on every hero. 

Peter didn’t intended on straying far from the door, considering he knew many of these people and had no interest going near the exhibit on himself. 

A student Peter didn’t know walked up to Laura, “why is the section on Iron Man so small?”

She smiled and replied, “oh! Well because Mr.Stark was the owner of this company and one of the honorees in the new memorial, the majority of his, black widow, and captain America things are there.”

“Captain America didn’t even die,” Peter mumbles to himself, pretending to study the tile of the floor. A sharp pain stung his shoulder and he was shoved to the ground. He looked up, already knowing who would be standing above him.

“Did you trip and fall? Ahhh poor Penis Parker. Maybe one of your pals could help you up! I mean their all around you. Oh wait that’s just their suits! But that’s all you know anyway, right Penis?”

Another sharp blow hit Peter in the ribs. Where was the tour guide during this? Peter curled in on himself to try and protect from the blows. They didn’t hurt much. Not really. Peter had had his fair share of pain in his life. Patrolling left scars as did the battles. The three he participated in. The one he won. If you could count it as a win. It was the main reason he was in this situation. Peter tried to take a deep breath, knowing crying, no matter the reason, would only make matters worse. Unfortunately, his attempts were futile.

“Oh my god is he crying? That’s pathetic.” One of flash’s friends pointed at the teen and his friends laughed with him. Peter could feel his cheeks get hot and curled further in on himself. He knew there was a probably a phone or two on him. Maybe more. Nothing would make him move, make him face anyone right now. Peter just imagined the cool feeling of the bathroom tiles. If he could pretend no one else was there, maybe they would go away. Maybe this was all a dream. A terrible dream. 

Peter could feel more tears run down his face as the muffled laughs increased. No one on his group truly knew him. Not enough to care that he was crying on the floor with a bruised rib. Everyone was focused on entertainment. Too focused on Flash. Too focused to notice the little girl run in with an exasperated red head trailing behind. 

“Petey! Petey!”

The class turned as the small brunette ran down the steps into the room, making a beeline for Peter. Students quickly dogged out of the way. Flash had yet to notice her and was still hurling insults to the pile on the floor. Peter was trying to block everything out, not noticing the world around him. 

“Oh my god! What’s going on?” Pepper froze in her tracks, standing a few feet past the doorway but with a good enough view to see the scene. To see Tony’s kid curled up, crying while another boy stood over him. 

When she spoke, Flash finally noticed. He looked, instantly noticing the woman and freezing. He stepped instinctively away from Peter. Within a second, Morgan had taken his spot and was at Peter’s side, gently shaking him.

“Petey! It’s Morgan! Mommy said you were here for daddy! I thought we could finally build that LEGO set you got me. Petey?”

Peter slowly uncurled, recognizing the sugary voice in his ear. As soon as his hand uncurled, Morgan slipped hers in, holding tightly. Peter straightened out and returned the bright smiled in front of him. 

“What the shit Parker? I mean-“ flash was cut off when Morgan delivered a kick to the shin. 

“That’s mommies word. We don’t use that word.”

At the mention of her role, pepper hurried over. She picked up Morgan in her arms, glaring at the rest of the glass on the way. She reached Peter and knelt down, examining him. Dissatisfied with what she saw, she called out, “who is the tour guide of this group? The one in charge?”

Laura shyly approached her. Almost 6 inches taller in heels, Pepper was intimidating to everyone in the room. “Would you mind explains to me why a student under your care was being beaten up six feet away from you?”

The room was silent as Laura struggled for a response, “Um well Ma’m I just I didn’t see him ma’m.” She avoided eye contact, feeling Peppers stare. 

“You didn’t see? Interesting. Is that your only sense Ms,” Pepper looked at the ID tag hanging from Laura’s neck, “Taylor? Did you not think to inquire why the majority of your students were gathered in a corner, with no display I might add, emitting insults that were heard from the doorway?”

Laura looked flustered, “I’ll just excuse myself.” She quickly left, leaving a satisfied Pepper behind. 

“Mommy can I play with Peter now?”

Pepper turned to the mentioned teen and observed the audience around her. The reaction was split, some looking in awe, some embarrassed, and other not looking up from the floor. Peter was still on the floor, unsure of what to do. 

“Peter honey, come here,” Peter obliged, quickly joining pepper as she handed him Morgan. Happy to be with Peter, Morgan began to play with his shirt. “Now for everyone else, though not all of you may have been directly to blame, in the future I would suggest not standing by. Security will be reviewing the tapes, overseen personally by me, to make sure events of this type will not happen again. Please stay here while another tour guide joins you. Peter will not be joining you for the rest of the tour and will join me and my daughter during the ceremony. Thank you.”

Pepper turned to leave, Peter following closely behind. Her heels clicked rhythmically on the floor as they left the room. The small crowd remaining in room stood silent. Peter smiled as he left with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been at least two weeks since I posted anything and I’m sorry! I was really trying to focus on my sleep schedule because it was really out of messed up and I needed to change it. Unfortunately, that didn’t leave time to write because I have responsibilities from 6:30 am to 8:30 pm then ie at dinner and do whatever else I have to. Since so much stuff has been suspended to COVID-19, I don’t have to worry right now about waking up early. I’ll try and write more this week and possibly save the chapters to post them each weekend. All my plans got canceled so I have no reason to leave the house nor ability due to recent events so I will have no human interaction outside my family. Please stay safe and stay home! You may not be at risk but others are! I love all of y’all and I’m here if you’re bored. If you want a specific story I have a one shot collection you could go check out. Leave a comment or kudos please!


	4. Months

“Morgan, go play in your room and we’ll be there shortly. Ok?”

“Yes mommy!” Morgan let go of Peppers hand and ran off down the hallway. A door closed in the distance.

Pepper sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, putting her head in her hands. The pair sat in silence, Peter standing awkwardly.

After what felt like eternity, Pepper spoke, “what was that?”

Peter wanted to play dumb, act like nothing had happened but he knew pepper wouldn’t fall for that. “Some kids just thought it would be fun to pick on me. It’s a one time thing don’t worry.”

“A one time thing?” Pepper turned and look at Peter, “ they just decided that only today they would all of a sudden start bruising your ribs?”

Peter laughed sheepishly, trying to brush everything off. If pepper knew, it would turn into a big deal. Peter would have to talk to officials, so would Ned and MJ. May would have more to stress about and they’d have to take a scholarship kids word over the rich kid.

“So let me get this straight. That was flash right? Flash Thompson?”

Peter nodded slowly, worried why she would know his name.

“Is it the same Flash that you’ve said ‘it was just a one time thing’ over a black eye to Happy, ripped homework to May, and a broken rib to Tony?”

Peter straightened at the mention of his mentor. It hurt to be reminded of him. Especially that he had lied to him. Peter had deflected the questions and ignored the worrying looks. He just wanted things to be normal. Why were lies normal?

Pepper softened as tears started to well in Peter’s eyes. He looked so small, standing in the center of the large living area. Then again, he looked small compared to anything these days. “Peter, please talk to me.”

Peter sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve, trying to hold himself together,”yeah. It wasn’t a one time thing but I can handle it Pepper. Please just let me handle it.”

“How long?”

“Hmm?”

“How long has this been going on? You get a month to fix this. For every month you didn’t go to someone for help before it got this physical, you get one day less. So when did this start?”

Peter remained silent, trying to figure out his answer. If he answered truthfully, how many years had it been since fourth grade? If he lied, what sounded believable? If he said a year, that was twelve days lost and wondering what he counted as the beginning of “this year.” Time was so jacked up right now. 

“Peter.”

Peppers voice brought him back to the present. This was it. Make it or break it. 

“I’m not afraid to ask Ned or MJ if you lie to me.”

Peter’s heart-rate increased. He couldn’t bring his friends into this, make them lie for him. Ned had known him since third grade, he was there all of it. Ned had wanted him to tell someone. MJ had known him since freshman year. Peter needed a believable time that wasn’t so long far away. 

“Sophomore year. Right after it got out that I had an internship with Mr.Stark.” Peter didn’t look up, silently praying that she believed him. 

“Peter?”

He looked up, meeting pitiful eyes. He hated to keep lying, to subject himself to more torment, but he knew it would be worse if he told. God this felt elementary. 

“I’m not lying Mrs.Potts. That’s 16 days. Just let me do this.”

Pepper bit her lip, thinking it over. Tony was the one who handled all the teenage drama whether it was Peter or Harley. She only had practice with a toddler. What if she did something wrong? What if she angered May? Pepper nodded, slowly.

“Thank you Mrs.Potts, you won’t regret it.”

”But I’m telling May about our agreement.” 

Damnmit. May knew since before then. Maybe she’d forgotten? Maybe the stress of everything going on would make her offhandedly agree? Peter knew it was a pipe dream but he didn’t have any other choice.   
“Yeah of course Mrs.Potts.”

Pepper smiled doubtfully, “you can call me Pepper or Virginia, but if you want formality it’s Mrs.Stark.”

Peter reddened, remembering how much had changed. He had seen pictures of their wedding. It had been small and beautiful. Just Rhodey as the best man, Natasha as maid of honor. An empty seat for each missing avenger. An empty seat right next to Tony. For him. 

“Honey are you ok?”

Peter blinked, pulled out of his thoughts, “yeah uh yeah.” Peter nodded and smiled.

Pepper returned it and nodded to the hallway, “you better go play with her before she starts playing Spider-Man. Last time she climbed on her bookshelf and almost fell.” 

Peter laughed, imagining the chaos it must’ve caused. He took his leave and headed down the hall. Any doubts of finding Morgan’s room disappeared when he heard giggling through a door. When he received no response to knocks, Peter opened the door. Then, he froze.

One wall was covered with Star Wars and stark trek memorabilia. Pictures of Peter with his friends and family formed a gallery of mismatched frames on another. Morgan stood in the middle of the room, wearing what looked like the mask of a Spider-Man suit Peter had never seen. 

“Morgan, what is that?”

Morgan took off the mask and giggled again, running to hug Peter. She clung to his leg and looked up at him, big chocolate eyes staring back at him. 

“Daddy made it for you. He made a lot of stuff but when he did I wasn’t allowed in the garage. Mommy tried to stop him but he said you’d need it.” Morgan let go and skipped around the room, ignorant to the weight the words held.

Peter didn’t move from his spot, tears pooling in his eyes. How bad had Tony gotten? While Peter knew him, Tony hadn’t seemed that bad. He knew the stories from Rhodey and Happy, about the days in the lab, no sleep or real food. Had tony gone back to that after the snap? Had Peter caused it? 

“Petey, are you alright?” Morgan had stopped skipping and was staring at him.

Peter nodded and wiped the tears from his cheek. He squatted down and held his arms out. Morgan squealed and ran into them, Peter spinning her around the room. 

“I love you like a sister, you know that right Morgan?”

She nodded and laid her head agains this chest, “I love you like the big stuffed rabbit downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m a liar. This is the only thing I’ve written all week. Pray for my soul y’all. I guess a good thing about the threat of a deadly virus is I’m less suicidal? That’s good I guess. I’m not saying the virus is good in any way. Just stay safe people. Don’t do festivals or group hang outs. Many states, including my city, have banned that so just listen to them, please. Leave a comment or kudos if you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
